


Overwhelmed

by strangelightsinthenightsky



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Comfort, F/F, a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 19:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11191791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangelightsinthenightsky/pseuds/strangelightsinthenightsky
Summary: As Korra and Asami step into the spirit world at the start of their vacation, Asami is overwhelmed at first by such a foreign sight, but soon by thoughts about the battle against Kuvira. Korra is here for her, and lets her know.





	Overwhelmed

**Author's Note:**

> So... People here are nice and not so scary and made me feel like writing something else. I'm sticking to very short texts for now, that's a good way of practicing my writing skills without hitting the frustrating hurdles of a longer work.  
> As always, any advice or feedback is welcome!

They entered the spirit world holding hands. At first they were bathed in the golden-green light of the portal, then separated into blue and purple, before slowly landing - Asami hadn't noticed the absence of firm ground - on a field of small bright magenta flowers. It was a new experience for her, a jump into the unknown, but she never stopped smiling. The bright blue eyes that never left hers really helped with that. She quickly started looking all around her, though, taking in their awe-inspiring surroundings. The sky was a deep inky blue, and sharp tall mountains shone in icy blue hues all around them. Some kind of grayish rock or dirt separated them from the peaks, on which stubby and twisted trees, with large trunks, short branches, and no leaves, grew. It was absolutely alien, and she instinctively stepped closer to Korra, feeling a bit lost. With a small smile of understanding, the Avatar stepped closer too, bumping her shoulder against Asami's, her hand sliding around her waist to keep her close.

“It's all right, take your time. I'm here with you.”

Asami spared a tender look for Korra, before letting her eyes explore the foreign landscape again.

“It's just... It's so overwhelming. I never thought such a place could exist outside daydreams and fantasies. It makes me feel very out of place.”

“Oh, come on prissy girl! You know you're never out of place!”

And with that - and a teasing smile - some sense of normalcy was restored. They stood there, still and silent, for a while. Only a few spirits seemed to be in the area, and none of them came anywhere near them. It was peaceful and quiet, especially after the battle. Asami's back straightened, her shoulder straps digging deeper. She shouldn't be thinking about that. She'd come here to relax, on a vacation alone with Korra. She shouldn't keep thinking about their painful recent past. And yet, the more she wanted to stop that line of thoughts, the more her brain sped forward along it, not wanting to let go.

Korra must have sensed something was wrong, because her warmth left Asami's waist and softly closed around her hand. Without a word, she stepped forward, leading her along, and Asami followed. With just that one step they moved to a thinly forested vale where the trees looked much more like what she was used to.

“Is it better here?”, Korra asked softly.

“It is. It helps. Thank you, Korra.”

Korra squeezed her hand in a silent answer, before letting it go and shrugging her bag off. Asami did the same, and was pulled into a soft hug soon after. Korra's strong arms went around her torso, her hands reaching up to her shoulder blades. Her face was pressed against her collarbone even before Asami reached around the Avatar's shoulders, lowering her head to bury her nose into soft hair. The moment stretched, unmeasured, as the sky - which surely should have darkened after a while - remained the same bright turquoise color. And then a sigh, and the tears forming at the corners of Asami's eyes started to fall. Korra's eyes weren't so dry either when she whispered :

“When you're ready to talk about it, I'm here. And I'm here until then, so take all the time you need.”

Asami nodded weakly, pressing a thankful kiss into Korra's hair.


End file.
